onepieceosfandomcom-20200213-history
Thompson D. Row
Thompson D. Row was the original founder of the No Chance 9, and one of the few five who survived the five Year War. He founded the New world Sentinels shortly after. Early Life Row was born in the north blue on Very Island. He was the son of Capenter Jonathan D. Thompson, and his wife Maryanne Vayne. at the age of Seventeen he left the island of his birth in a rowboat and sailed on hoping to become a pirate. He ran out of food and stopped on an island where he promptly gathered food and water and made a camp for the night. Overnight a storm blew away all his food and water, when he woke up he had only a strange icy blue swirled fruit in the shape of a large strawberry. Having nothing else to eat he hugrily devoured what turned out to be the Frost Frost Fruit. Shortly afterward he landed on a merchants island and began collecting crew members founding the No chance 9. No Chance Nine and the Five Year War After founding the no Chance 9, Row quickly garnered the reputation of being the gentleman pirate also known as Zero the White Frost. but the world government believed they would spark a movement and tried to kill Zero and his friends. They succeeded in one case prompting Zero and his friends to escape into the New World where her and his remaining eight friends founded the once proud country of Felicia. and a great armada that it was. A floating country amassed of nearly 5000 men and there families. But it was then that the second in command Mirage lost control of his powers and summoned a horrid being Ragnorak Grey. fueled by hatred it smashed the colony in tewo corrupting many of it's members. It made it's own country and attempted to destroy the whole world. Had it not been for Zero and his remaining friends, it probably would have, but in the end with the combined powers of five of the original 5000, Ragnorak grey was sealed beneath the land of Felicia Island forever more. The remaining five mebers, including Zero woerfully returned to the Grand Line Proclaiming their name as the New world Sentinels as they wept for their friends. They split up soon after. Multiple times Zero was targeted to become a member of the Shichibukai, and every time he turned it down. The Return of Zero and the Revolution Zero returned to dominace 25 years later after the end of the Whitebeard war. Hearing of his friends end, he stood before the world goverment calling his allignment. When the Marines questioned him on how strong he was he remarked that there was not a force they had what could stop all five Sentinels for in truth it was the first time in 25 years that they had converged. Zero joined the Revolutionaries with the other members of the New World Sentinels. The brought with them their apprentices including Zero's own daughter, Thompson D. Aether. After 10 years, Zero founded a new country in the Meridian Archipelago and joined the World Government as a noble to instill peace and balence. Elder Zeo He reigned in the world Government for 25 years until he retired to become an elder of his country at the age of 85. His Daughter took his tead in the political sector, while his grandson Train D. Kranz became guardian of Meridian. He remained an eldefr for nearly 20 yeras before dying of old age alongside is four friends. Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Sentinels